Typical
by Purple.Chocolate.Stars
Summary: Bystanding their trip to the drugstore. 8059.


With a typical name and a typical life style of a typical first year female high school student, not a lot of exciting things happen to you.

Settling down for another night shift at your parents' drug store, you swing your feet back and forth, leaning on the front counter watching pedestrians walk by as the sun begins to set on the Japanese city. Business is slow, but that's expected for a normal week-night. Instantly you feel the wave of regret of telling your parents that all your projects and exams were finally done for the school year. Which meant free child labour for them.

A pair of school boys right outside the shop window catch your attention. From the looks of it, it seemed like a one sided argument between a tall, black haired boy and a shorter foreign looking boy with striking green eyes and…was that natural silver hair?

The silverette was yelling at the other boy, but the taller of the two, didn't seem fazed and continued on, laughing carelessly and scratching the back of his head. Eventually this cycle continued until the black haired boy turned on his heel and entered the store, ignoring whatever colourful language the foreigner was yelling at him.

You avert your attention to the lottery tickets beneath the glass of the counter to hide the fact that you were just spying on them, but glance up to smile at the customer as he entered.

"Hi there, is there anything I can help you find today?"

You notice that he glances back at the silverette on the other side of the window every so often, but he takes a step closer and lowers his voice, "Can you tell me where you keep the…condoms?"

Well obviously, you didn't see that coming. Face flushing red, you directed the smiling boy to the corner of the store where any sexual items are shelved. As you watched the back of his head retreat down an aisle, you wonder how old he could even be. By the looks of it, he didn't look any older than you, yet he was already buying those kinds of things.

Glancing out the window, your gaze is caught by the familiar striking, green eyes full-on glaring at you. Instinctively, you look away, but your head shoots back up at the sound of the store door opening again. This time, the silver haired boy entered without acknowledging you and stalked straight to the corner of the store where the black haired boy was, currently deliberating the products.

They spoke in hushed voices, but evidently moved closer and closer to each other until they were shoulder to shoulder. You glance away, not wanting to interrupt the tender moment, but when you look back a second later, their lips were gently pressed together, and suddenly it all made so much sense.

Yamamoto glanced behind him while he was in the middle of browsing through the different kinds of condoms and lube available. Of course he knew it was Gokudera approaching, but seeing Gokudera's flushed, restless expression made the entire trip to the store after baseball practice worth it.

"Hayato, are you still mad at me?" He questioned quietly.

Scowling (and only adding to his current cuteness) Gokudera snapped back in a loud whisper, "Of course I am, you dumbass; what kind of high school student would go to the store to buy…these kinds of things in their uniform?"

"It's fine, it's fine. It's not like anyone recognizes our school and no one else is here anyway." He took a step forward, the gathered Gokudera's hands in his own, slowly closing the space between their bodies. "I really want to do this with you Hayato, and I know you do too."

Just about to snap back his statement of denial, Gokudera snapped his mouth shut, realizing that the baseball idiot was in fact, correct. They had discussed doing the deed many times after they started dating almost half a year ago. Most of the time, Gokudera would insist that they wait or that he wasn't ready, and every time, Yamamoto was not one to force such a thing on the person he loves so ever since the first time he ever asked the question. He has been patiently waiting for this day.

Gokudera wasn't sure how it happened, but eventually; their bodies were close enough for their foreheads to touch. The Italian could feel the heat radiating off Yamamoto's face just as it was radiating off of his as well. Somehow the mutual embarrassment and anxiety calmed his nerves a bit, and got him to finally unclench his fisted hands and relax at Yamamoto's touch.

"Hayato, I love you and nothing is ever going to change that." After doing a quick once-over of the store, Yamamoto wasted no time in planting a chaste kiss on Gokudera's lips, which he instinctively returned with equal vigour.

Once they separated for air at the sound of the cashier's chair falling over, they both flushed red and turned to face the shelf once more.

"So that's…a box of condoms and…do you want to try the warming lube?"


End file.
